


Rowaelin Soulmate Au- COLORS

by moresapphicbookspls



Series: Throne of Glass Oneshots [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moresapphicbookspls/pseuds/moresapphicbookspls
Summary: A cute rowaelin soulmate au. In this soulmate au, you can have multiple soulmates! Basically, you can see the world in black and white, but when you first talk to your soulmate, the world comes into color, and then when your soulmate dies, it goes back to black and white. I know rowan and aelin are already mates but bear with me. ALSO, I'm going to be calling her Aelin even though she's technically still Celaena in heir of fire.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Throne of Glass Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rowaelin Soulmate Au- COLORS

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a series of throne of glass oneshots (though some of them may be a couple of chapters)

Aelin was disgusting. Dirt and oil coated her skin, even finding its way underneath her fingernails. At least it wasn't that noticeable. To those without their soulmates that is. To those like her. Aelin pushed the thought away. She couldn't bear to think about Sam. Still, looking around, she couldn't help but remember the vibrant colors from that short, vibrant part of her life. That happy part, before the world-- before Arobyn stole her soulmate from her. Before everything became black and white once again. How foolish she was to ignore the signs for so long. How naive of her to fight with Sam instead of loving him. Too late now, she supposed. 

Aelin went back to inspecting her reflection in the window. Her clothes were ripped and grimy, her hair a tangled mess. If Chaol could see her now. Chaol-- no, Aelin wouldn't dwell on him. She should get on with her life, and let him get on with his. It's better that he hates her. He will be safer now. He will be happier now. He might even find his soulmate. That's what Aelin keeps telling herself, and continuous mantra in her head. 

Aelin wrinkles her nose at her horrid appearance. At least this was better than being hung by the kind-- or put back into Endovier. A deep, male, chuckle pulled her from her thoughts. Aelin whirled around, to come face-to-face with a massive, brooding fae male. Wait-- fae???? Yes. Aelin couldn't deny the aura of power he was emanating, despite the improbability of it. She gave him a once over, taking in his pointed ears and long hair. She assessed his deadly sharp canines and powerful muscles. His face was covered with an intimidating yet beautiful tattoo. Actually, that was a perfect description of him. Intimidating yet beautiful. His assessing eyes narrowed when they found her so blatantly staring. Aelin palmed her dagger, sure he had a multitude of weapons concealed in his cloak on top of the jagged sword strapped to his back. 

The fae male floated across the alley with inhuman grace and Aelin tightened her grip on her knife in fear. She vaguely noticed the onlookers scrambling away, but the Aelin paid them no attention. It was as if he was the only thing that existed. Aelin was sure Maeve had sent him. Thank god. She had been trying to contact her for a while now, to no avail. 

She saw him take a whiff of the air taking in her scent. She fought a small, petty smile, knowing she smelled like shit. But no, he was checking to see if she was Aelin Ashryver Galathnyius, heir to Terrasan. She saw him stiffen slightly. Weird, he had to have known who she was. 

Aelin gathered her senses and summoned all of her old swagger. "Well met, my friend, well met indeed," she hummed. All of a sudden the world shifted. Everything came to color. And the Fae males face drained of it. In the blink of an eye, he had run over to her and swiftly pulled her into the taproom next to her. He growled softly once, and it emptied of mortals. 

Aelin looked him over again. She could now see his tan garb and silver hair. She inspected the tattoo across his face in more detail, taking in the old language. She scanned his face, lingering on his full lips. Then she looked up and found his pine-green eyes boring into her own. A blush crept up her neck. She looked like shit. This is not the first impression she wanted her soulmate to have of her. Well, second soulmate. Aelin averted her gaze, looking at him all of a sudden feeling like a betrayal to Sam. But then he came up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her, and he sunk his teeth into her neck, claiming her as his own in the classic territorial fae way. He lifted his head and pressed his soft lips against her own. All of her worries washed away, and she kissed him back passionately, happy in the arms of her soulmate fo the first time since Sam's death.


End file.
